The Wild Horse of Love
by Dan Inverse
Summary: RanmaSM cross where Ranma is one of the senshi! guess who? This is my second cross fic please c&c ( I hope this idea is new)
1. prologue

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does. so don't bother me!!  
  
/.../ - Italics  
  
//...// - Thoughts  
  
*...* - Mind speech/telepathy  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Author Note and disclaimer  
  
: I get some of my story idea from other story if there  
  
is any Similar scene please excuse me!! I really meant  
  
no harm  
  
: My grammer sux so please point out my error!!  
  
The Wild Horse of Love  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
  
Prologue  
  
-----------  
  
Juuban  
  
-----------  
  
It was late December and the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow. From the sky, tiny flakes of frozen water gently floated downwards to ultimately meet with their peers in creating a breath-taking majestic landscape. Not many people were out this early in the morning, and the snow was continuous with little or no footprints marring its surface, thus creating a serene and peaceful scene. In the distance, the chiming sound, warning pedestrians of an approaching train could be heard. Within the halls of the Saotome residence a young cute red-haired woman named Ranma Saotome was depressed. Normally Ranma was a boy but now she didn't even bother to change back after what she went through.  
  
Ranma was carefully dressed in white ceremonial clothing, pouring water over a tanto blade held in her right hand. Finished purifying the tanto she looked at the blade and began to recall back what happened this morning.  
  
That...  
  
-----------  
  
Flash Back  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma stared at his fiancÃ©e in disbelief as he saw Akane was kissing another male.  
  
"Ran... Ranma... I'm so sorry."  
  
"What is the meaning of this Akane?" Ranma was about to explode, but held back thanks to his strong self control.  
  
"What I mean is our engagement is off! I... I love John and I want to marry him, not you."  
  
-----------  
  
End Flashback  
  
-----------  
  
//So this is the end.// She prepared to use the tanto to take her life.  
  
*Don't do it Ranma!*  
  
Surprised by the voice Ranma spun quickly and jumped back into a defensive position. She scanned the hall but did not find anyone.  
  
"WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF!" demanded Ranma picking up a defensive position.  
  
*Have no fear Ranma, I mean you no harm!* The voice explained.  
  
"HARM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MEAN NO HARM? EVERY F****** PERSON IN THIS PLANET MEANS TO HARM ME SO SHUT THE F*** UP AND LEAVE ME TO DIE!" snapped Ranma angrily flaring her battle aura.  
  
*Coward...*  
  
"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK BECAUSE I RANMA SAOTOME AM ANYTHING BUT A COWARD!"  
  
*So... you claim that you are not a coward, then why are you trying to kill yourself?" said the voice in a calm tone.  
  
"I..." Ranma widened her eyes as she realized what she was trying to do. Suddenly she felt all energy leaving her, she dropped the tanto and fell to her knees crying her heart out. When she begun calming down she asked, "Who... are you? Why do you stop me from killing myself? Can't you see I have nothing to live for!!"  
  
*I stop you because you have a destiny to fulfill... a purpose to live on... as for who am I, you can call me Artemis.*  
  
"Destiny??"  
  
*Yes, a destiny that only you can fulfill, if you accept your charge...*  
  
"What charge..." asked Ranma in a curious tone.  
  
*To protect the innocent and search for our princess. Now will you accept the responsibility?*  
  
Without knowing Artemis touched a nerve inside Ranma. Ranma grew up martial artist, always being told to only use her art to protect the innocents. Ranma started thinking that this was a purpose to continue living. Finally she reached a decision. "Very well, I accept, so where are you?"  
  
*I am inside your bag, near you...*  
  
Curiously Ranma opened her bag and what was inside surprised her, as inside the bag was what she ranked as the most dangerous, most evil and not to mention the most frightening being on earth.  
  
"CCCCCCCCCATT..." screamed Ranma as she tried to ran away, but tripped and hit a metal table falling unconscious.  
  
"Wow! I guess she took it better than I thought, so much for the welcome party idea!" as Artemis looked at his charge, the reincarnated Venus princess lying unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
This is a strange idea I get when I come across fire websites idea page!!  
  
Please write review or sent me the C&C  
  
Though my E-mail gourrina_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for my pre-reader Dark one to reverse this chapter.  
  
Thank you for reading my second cross fanfic.  
  
Until the next chapter Ja! 


	2. Code Name is Sailor R no I meant V!

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does.  
  
So don't bother me!!  
  
/.../ - Italics  
  
//...// - thoughts  
  
*...* - mind speech/telepathy  
  
"..." - speech  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Author Note:  
  
1) My grammar sux so please point out my error!!  
  
2) I tend to explore a bit on Sailor V before I go into the SM world.  
  
3) I get some of my story idea from other story if there is any similar scenes please excuse me!! I really meant no harm!  
  
The Wild Horse of Love  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
  
Chapter One  
  
-------------------  
  
8.15 in the morning  
  
-------------------  
  
/Ring..../  
  
"Ah damn! I am late for school Akane why..." Suddenly Ranma recalled that she wasn't staying with the Tendo anymore.  
  
"Ah... I see you are awake!" suddenly a voice rose behind Ranma. Ranma immediately recalled the yesterday incident. *No it was just a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream, yup, a dream only!* After she gathered enough courage she slowly turned her head and took a peek on what was behind her. To her fear it was again the white furried monster. "Ccccc... errr, why am I not scared anymore?" asked the confused Ranma.  
  
"Simple Ranma, while you were unconscious I managed to cast a mental protection spell in your mind enabling you to resist your fear of cats." explained Artemis proudly. He paused for a moment and switch to a regret tone, "But unfortunately my power is limited, so I can't permanently remove the neko-ken, therefore the neko-ken is still there, buried deep within in your mind."  
  
"Gee... Thanks I think!" Ranma took a cup of hot water and poured it on herself. To her surprise the hot water didn't reverse the curse. "AHHHHHHHHHH, what happened to me??" without hesitation she turned toward her prime suspect -- The white cat. She narrowed her eyes and said in a deadly tone, "What have you done to me Archie?1?!"  
  
"Hey! My name is Artemis not Archie, and for your information it is your magic that turned you permanently into a girl." said the nervous white cat while preparing some escape plans. As he recalled the reports that how insecure Ranma was toward her manhood.  
  
"WHAT! Oh, I see... well, ok!" she walked off toward the bathroom while singing happily. Artemis facefaulted while a sweatdrop formed on the left side of his head.  
  
"Wait... wait a minute, why aren't you totally freaking out? Like threatening to strangle me, or beat me to plum, or other violent method?" asked Artemis curiously as he was expecting some resistance from the former boy. He regretted his curiosity immediately when he saw Ranma started cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Well since you asked..." returned Ranma in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Wait! Wait can we talk like civil persons?"  
  
  
  
[WARNING: 'Censor' this violent scene will not be written to save your stomach, not to mention there might be children reading. Thank you :)]  
  
  
  
"Ahhh! Much better! To answer you question; I don't really care anymore after Akane pulled that stunt on me, to tell you frankly being a boy gives me nothing but trouble. Multiple fiancÃ©e, unlimited rivals and enemies, magic curses, magical monster, demons..." as she continued to list.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the message, but still it doesn't explain why you simply accept the fact. I know through reports that you are a very stubborn person and very insecure of your manhood."  
  
"Stubborn? Insecure? Why you -- never mind. To answer your question the reason is my mom."  
  
"Your mother!? What does she has to do with you?" asked the confused cat.  
  
"Well thanks to my mom that recently gave me some lecture about girls, and I sort found out in the HARD way," She shivered at the sort of special lectures her mom gave to 'convince' her, "that being a girl wasn't so bad after all." said the red head to the battered white cat.  
  
"So what bring you here to me!" the red haired girl said while attending the moon cat's wounds.  
  
"You see, you're a woman among woman that was blessed by Venus, the chosen warrior that can defeat the Negaverse. Here take this!" as he performed a back flip and at the apex of it a golden crescent moon compact.  
  
"What is this?" Ranma picked up the make-up box.  
  
"Open it and all will be known."  
  
Ranma opened the crescent moon compact carefully; on the mirror she saw a reflection of a girl with a red mask that had crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Ranma's world went dark.  
  
* * * *  
  
----------------  
  
15 minutes later  
  
----------------  
  
Ranma opened her eyes, looked at Artemis and pounded him.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" asked the white moon cat innocently.  
  
"For not telling me that what would happen..." Ranma was cut short when her secondary alarm, that she set just in case she slept too deeply, rang. "Oh my gosh! I am late! I am late! Miss Hinako is going to suck me dry," (Artemis raised his eyebrows at her comment but made no comment) "Artemis this is all your fault!" In a flourish, she was dressed in her usual red Chinese's outfit and rushed out of the house, and on her way top speed to school.  
  
By the time Artemis realized what just happened, it was 8:25.  
  
**That girl's going to be late, ** Artemis thought. **How on Earth could this girl be the chosen one! **  
  
* * * *  
  
------------  
  
Furinkan high  
  
------------  
  
Ranma cursed her luck, as the first period was Miss Hinako lesson. She ran as fast as her leg could bring her toward the class. Suddenly she ran into something, ending up on her butt.  
  
She looked up to see what she ran into and saw the guy she loathed the most -- him. The person who her once FiancÃ©e's love -- John Isamu.  
  
"Get out of my way asshole!" attacked Ranma standing up.  
  
"Excuse me. Do I know you? Surely I would remember such beauty should we have met!" -he- replied politely.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, now butt off before I blast you!" Ranma continued her running.  
  
"Damn that bitch, who does she thinks she is! Wait till I get my hand on her when my task here is finished!" -he- muttered under his breath looking at the red head running away.  
  
* * * *  
  
----------  
  
Lunch Time  
  
----------  
  
"Damn that bastard, he made me late for Miss Hinako's class!" Ranma decided to complain her problem toward her best buddy when she meet her.  
  
"Hey Ucchan, what is today special? Ucchan??" Ranma stopped when she saw her best buddy looking at her with a serious look beside her there is also Shampoo with a equal look.  
  
"Ranchan, after a long conversation between us, we... we decided to annull all the engagements."  
  
"What... what do you meant by that!" **Wow! I guess I am in luck!** thought Ranma silently.  
  
"We... we fell in love with -him- and we decided to pursue him instead!" Ukyo blushed and pointed to Ranma her currently most loathed person beside Kuno that was playing baseball in the field.  
  
"WHAT! Of all people you go after that loser..." //bonk// she was cut short when Ukyou smashed her with her spatula sending Ranma for the first time on Ucchan air. "Nobody can call MY John-sempai names and gets away with it!!" she screamed righteously.  
  
"What you meant by -him- is yours spatula-girl!" said Shampoo taking her bonbori out.  
  
"You want a piece of me Chinese Bimbo!" Ukyou too took a battle stance.  
  
"I have no time for spatula-girl today I go asked New Airen to take Shampoo for a date." As Shampoo retrieved her weapon and roof hopped out of the scene.  
  
"Hey! You Chinese bimbo Isamu-sempai is going to take the cute me to a date first!" Ukyou too chases after the Chinese maiden to protect -him-.  
  
* * * *  
  
--------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the school  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ranma, Ranma wake up!" Artemis slapped the red haired girl face with his palm. "Ouch! Artemis did you take the number of trunk that hit me?" said pigtailed martial arties.  
  
"No you idiot! There might be a enemy in the school!" said the white cat.  
  
"Enemy?" Ranma brain finally began registering what happened.  
  
"Yes! There seems to be something wrong with -him-. -He- seems to radiate negative energy."  
  
Ranma heard the news and her brain began to process and formulate a formula -Him-=Evil=Enemy=Beat the shit out of -him-. As Ranma began to imagine many different way to kick -his- she couldn't help but laugh in a way that would put Kodachi in shame.  
  
Artemis would have smacked himself in embarrassment had he possessed hands, instead he berated Ranma. "Ranma stop fooling around, lets go search for this guy!"  
  
* * * *  
  
When they found -him- at the back hill of the school he was draining some girl's energy.  
  
Ranma narrowed her eyes, she was surprised that Akane was one of those girls laying on the floor. "No, it is Akane! That's it, I am going to kick -his- butt so hard he wont know whats what!"  
  
"Wait Ranma first you..." before Artemis could finish Ranma had already jumped to confront -him-.  
  
"Hey you! Ugly! Try somebody who can give ya a run for your money why dontcha!!??"  
  
"What? Oh, it's the red headed bitch!" -he- turned around and saw the red head standing opposite -him- with a fighting pose. "Since you discovered my secret why don't you join them and become my pawn of darkness." He raised his hand and projected a dark energy that enveloped and drained Ranma of her substantial life-force.  
  
"Damn! Must not lose focus..." Suddenly she heard Artemis' voice saying something about transforming with the pen. Using her last remaining strength she pulled out the pen that Artemis gave her before she left the house. When she took the pen out she shouted the first thing that came to her mind. "Venus! Power! Transform!" Ranma felt her clothing dissolve, and the lights began to forge her a new garment. In that instant she could feel powerful magical energies protecting and powering her. It was invigorating. She felt she could now take on every martial artist in Nerima and still have the energy to fight more.  
  
"Who are you?" asked -him- as -he- saw the newly emerging sailor suited soldier. "Code name is Sailor V!" The words sprang to her lips as if on an auto-pilot "I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for love and justice. Sailor Venus! For the honor of Venus, you're history pal! Moko Takabisha!!"  
  
Ranma's palm gather with blue colour Ki and release it on the youma. But to no avail, the youma seemed to draw on the energies that Sailor V was projecting with the attack. The youma cackled loudly and smacked V hard with -his- own attack, sending her flying into the trunk of an old oak tree.  
  
"Ah!! That felt amazing!! Please, oh please!! Try it again!!" -he- grinned sadistically.  
  
Sailor V groggily got up, and, to no one in particular, stated, "I really, -really- don't like -him-."  
  
Artemis could tell his charge would need a hand, so he leapt up and bit -his- hand savagely. While the youma was trying to swing Artemis off of -his- hand, V could hear something whispering to her, in the back of her mind.  
  
*Use your magic. The ki techniques you've grown used to will only serve to strengthen this creature. It feeds off of the life energy that those attacks use. Use the mirror, the mirror!*  
  
"Huh?" Sailor V was definitely confused and unsure as to how to perform the magical attack with the mirror.  
  
But something inside of her, some sort of instinct told her what she needed to do.  
  
"Crescent Beam!!" she cried loudly, using the crescent powder box mirror's power.  
  
Artemis, knowing what would happen, quickly detached him from the youma's hand and ran to safety.  
  
From V's mirror a glowing spark of magical energies charged up, and then was fired off at an incredible speed, revealing -his- true form before destroying the youma. As the evil creature slumped to the ground it last words were, "How... could any girl... resist my charms?"  
  
Then the evil being turned to dust, and an unfelt and unseen wind swept the dust away.  
  
Sailor V slumped to the ground bonelessly, exhausted both physically and emotionally.  
  
"That was cool," Sailor V said weakly, proud of what she just accomplished.  
  
She stood weakly, Artemis coming to her side. Suddenly, with no small amount of shock, V turned her attentions to the drained gathering of girls.  
  
"Oh no!! Akane!! Will she..." Sailor V trailed off fearfully.  
  
Artemis shook his furry head, "No they will all be fine their life energy will return to them. Just a little tired and disoriented when they wake up though. I think we should get out of here though."  
  
Sailor V turned to her feline friend and nodded, "I think you're right."  
  
Sailor V scooped up the white cat, and leapt to the top of the roof of a nearby building. Easily V jumped from building to building on her way home.  
  
"Hey Artie?" V asked innocently.  
  
"It's Artemis, what do you need?" Artemis returned.  
  
"Do I really need to wear this ridiculous getup?" V asked.  
  
Artemis answered simply, "Yes."  
  
* * * *  
  
----------------  
  
Saotome Residence  
  
----------------  
  
The moon cat look at his master. **Poor Ranma. She's been meditating for hours not doing anything but think of her lost manhood.**  
  
The cat knew that he had to do something to cheer her up. He approached Ranma to comfort her. Ranma suddenly jumped up and sidekicked Artemis. While flying back Artemis made a quick mental note that he would never go near a martial artist when they were meditating.  
  
"Oops! I am sorry Artemis just some reflex habit with pop." Ranma blushed in embarrassment. "But Artemis why you sneaking behind me?"  
  
"I WASN'T SNEAKING BEHIND YOU, I WAS IN THE FRONT!! IN THE FRONT!!" shouted and angry Artemis but was stopped in shock when Ranma lifted him up and give a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks Artie for trying to cheer me up, but as you can see I am fine." Ranma put the cat down and stood up posing a victory sign.  
  
"It's Artemis."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma for putting you into this situation, I didn't know that the Tendo girl was under the Youma's influences, if I knew..."  
  
"No Artemis, what is done is done, since it seems I am destined to be a girl so be it!"  
  
"But at least I wouldn't have tried to activate your power if I knew!"  
  
"Naw! I might end up in another situation like this. Even worse, I might hurt Akane and the other girls, it's better this way!" said Ranma with a hint of sorrow. "Beside didn't I tell you I already got through the fiancÃ©e problem!" added Ranma while putting up a sincere smile.  
  
"If you got through the fiancÃ©e problem than what are you thinking?" asked the moon cat.  
  
"Well, I'm wondering on how to tell my mom that I am stuck like this!"  
  
"I don't see it as that big a problem. Just tell her that you fought someone and it froze you in your cursed form! I recall it being mentioned as happened before on several occasions in the dossier."  
  
"If it was that simple I wouldn't be so worried, but knowing my mom she might try to make me commit Seppuku to fulfill family honor."  
  
"Ranma-chan sometimes the truth is the best way to solve problem! Anyway ain't a Seppuku pledge a bit old fashioned?"  
  
"Well someone's got to tell mom that!"  
  
"Tell me what?" suddenly a familiar voice raised behind Ranma.  
  
Ranma jumped up, startled, and turned around facing a familiar reddish- brown haired woman she know as; "MOM!?!"  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Finally I finished the first chapter of the story, I would firstly like to thank Thrawnma and Dark one for helping me to revise and correct my story. Thank you! Secondly like I said before I would like to explore a bit on sailor V first so it is going to be focus on how Ranma became Minako Aino. The character of the story is bit off because I think it should be like this to fit my story. Expect all unexpected!!!  
  
Though my E-mail gourrina_chan@hotmail.com or gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com (recommend since Hotmail recently is very slow)  
  
Until the next chapter Ja! 


	3. A new name, a new future and old traditi...

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or SM. Someone else does. So don't bother me!!  
  
/.../ - Italics  
  
//...// - Thoughts  
  
*...* - Mind speech/telepathy  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Author Note:  
  
1) My grammar sux so please point out my error!!  
  
2) I tend to explore a bit on Sailor V before I go into the SM world.  
  
3) I get some of my story idea from other story if there is any similar scenes please excuse me!! I really meant no harm!  
  
4) I appreciate if people instate of criticizing my grammar become my pre- readers to improve it.  
  
5) * Warning OCC character all over…  
  
The Wild Horse of Love  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / SM crossover  
  
Chapter Two - A new name, a new future and old tradition.  
  
**********************  
  
Somewhere in the dark realm the Dark Kingdom general Jadeite's second in command Danburite sat on his office, his underling knelt reverently before him. He looked at his underling that was kneeling before him and spoke in a cold tone that send chill down the spine of his every minion, "Why isn't there any life energy we needed to open the door for our Mistress?"  
  
"Lord Danburite, you have to understand that our plans was perfect until -- "  
  
"Until that that 'vigilante', Sailor V showed up and blew everything off, am I right? Well my dear inferiors I don't really need to teach you again that everything that tries to prevent our Mistress from coming back must be eliminated, don't I..." he paused for a moment, his eyes gleaming in a dangerous glow. Without failing the Youmas immediately became paler than usual, some of them even wet their pants as they knelt down and begged for mercy.  
  
"Now Tierra I will give you another chance to redeem yourself, report what you had planned!"  
  
"Yes -- Yes I understand my lord! Through reports it seems that girls nowadays are becoming more and more determinate to get cute and smart boyfriends. My plan is that we make use of this to gather more energy for Mistress Metallia and Queen Beryl."  
  
"Very well then, proceed to whatever you had planned!"  
  
**********************  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Back to the Saotome Resident  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"MOM!" startled Ranma as her heart nearly popped out from her chest.  
  
"Ranma-chan! What a surprise, I thought you preferred to stay with the Tendos?"  
  
"Well... you see mom I... I..." said Ranma sheepishly while feeling lucky she just cleaned up all the Seppuku mass.  
  
"Ranma!" Nodoka Saotome crossed her arm, "Attitude like that is not manly, so SPEAK UP!"  
  
Ranma was still unsure about what to say, but when she look at Artemis that hide under the table, Artemis simply just gave her a nod for encouragement. Ranma took a deep breath and said, "Isortofannulledalltheengagement!"  
  
"Speak slowly Ranma!"  
  
"Gomen! I... I sort of annulled all the engagement!" said Ranma nervously  
  
"Ranma I presume you have your reason?"  
  
"I am sort of permanently stuck as a girl, so I decided it won't be a good idea to continue the engagement."  
  
"I see... Well I guess since it is not your fault you gained the curse..."  
  
"Mom... did you mean that I don't need to uphold the suppuku pledge!"  
  
"Yes, you don't need to uphold the pledge!"  
  
"Thanks mom you are the greatest!" Ranma hugged her mother.  
  
"Don't thank me, first it doesn't mean I can't uphold another pact I made with your father." Strangely the Saotome Matriarch face had a mysterious smirk.  
  
"Huh! There is 'another' pact!" said a surprised Ranma as she pulled herself away from the older woman.  
  
"Yes! But first, before I tell you what is that pact about, tell me if I give you another chance will you go though the engagement again?"  
  
"The answer is absolutely no! I wouldn't give a damn to that kind of chance even my life depended on it."  
  
"Ranma, you better watch your language if you don't want to get yourself grounded for your next ten months." threatened The Saotome Matriarch.  
  
"Sorry mom!" said the red head sheepishly.  
  
"You are forgiven for this time, young lady. Now back to business Ranma, if I give you another way to salvage the Saotome honor without you having to commit seppuku, will you take it?" Nodoka asked with death serious tone.  
  
"I... I will take it, I guess."  
  
"Well then, now listen here my child, I as the Matriarch of Saotome clan hereby disown my son Ranma from the Saotome clan..."  
  
"Mo... Mom!?!" Ranma said in disbelief trying to figure out what she had done to deserve this kind of treatment. Tears began to moist her eyes.  
  
"Now don't just jump into conclusion first, wait 'till I finish young lady! As the head of Aino clan I now declare my daughter Ranma Aino!" after finish her declare Nodoka give Ranma a playful smirk. "So Ranma-chan, how do you like the new family name?"  
  
  
  
"Mom, did I ever mention you are the best!" Ranma gave a gentle bear hug to the Saotome Matriarch.  
  
"I know!" as the older woman smirked.  
  
Suddenly Ranma recalled something, "Wait a second mom, what about pop? What will he say about this!"  
  
"Simple, he will say nothing since it was his idea." state Nodoka plainly.  
  
"What? Ho-how?"  
  
"I won't go into details but it goes something like this; before you were born, we sort of had the agreement that if the child was a boy it would be a Saotome, otherwise it will be an Aino. As an Aino I expect you to be a woman among woman! I expect you to wear proper dress and learn some proper lady manner." unnoticed by Nodoka the white cat that hid under the table smirked at that comment about woman among woman.  
  
"MOM!!" protest Ranma.  
  
"If I don't see you wear proper dress by tomorrow, I will make sure you will complete that sex education course in both male and female."  
  
Squeaking in terror, Ranma ran over to Nodoka and grabbed her arm, hauling her out of the room.  
  
"What should we wear tomorrow!" the redhead exclaimed on the way, Nodoka Saotome just smirked in delight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
------------------------  
  
Next morning Nerima Mall  
  
------------------------  
  
The former Saotome male who was now an Aino female was simply embarrassed. No, actually 'embarrassed' was a understatement, 'humiliated' was more like it for her current predicament. And the white moon cat laughing his head off was not helping much, too. If glaring could kill the moon cat would have had a thousand holes on him by now, as Ranma's eyes were the angriest ever. Still it was no use since the cat was laughing too hard to notice anything. Ranma was currently wearing a pink dress, with a red butterfly bow so big that it became visible even with her scarlet hair. Her mother said that it was tradition that every Aino woman wore the butterfly bow as a good luck charm until the day she got married. However Ranma still looked ridiculous, even with Nodoka skillful make-up.  
  
----------  
  
Flash back  
  
----------  
  
"Ranma-chan, as promised today we are going to perform the Aino tradition to prove an Aino female is womanly enough to graduate as a woman." the Saotome Matriarch drug the embarrassed Ranma to the mall.  
  
"What is the tradition of the Aino?" asked Ranma carefully, she had the worst feeling about this so-called traditional way of Aino with her mother as example.  
  
Ignoring Ranma's question the older woman asked the red head girl, "You do want to become an Aino adult, don't you?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Very well then Ranma, as an Aino woman you are honor bound to get a cute boy by the end of the day to prove that you are an adult!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That was not all Ranma-chan, if you fail in this test you will have to go though the Aino lady's behavior training trip. Happy boy hunting Ranma- chan, see you at six!" as the Saotome Matriarch leaving a facefaulting Ranma behind to go for some shopping.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
End flash back  
  
--------------  
  
"Damn it Artis, stop laughing and help me!"  
  
"*Ahem* the name is Artemis."  
  
"Fine A-r-t-e-m-i-s, happy now? Now tell me how on earth am I going to find a boy to satisfy mom? If I am not mistaken you are my advisor, now is your time to perform!"  
  
"Duh! (Artemis rolled his eyes) I am just magical adviser not a god! So how on earth am I going to teach you how to chase boys! Beside, do I look like a girl to you?"  
  
"Bu-but couldn't you turn into a human or something, I watched many cartoon in where magical creature had another form."  
  
"Well I do have a human form but --" before the moon cat managed to finish Ranma knee down in front of him and beg.  
  
"Artemis helped me please! I rather fight a Youma or been killed by it than let anyone see me like this!"  
  
"-- Let me finished first! But I only can maintain the human form for one minute since my power is pretty weak due to having been newly awakened, and I doubt your mother would believe it, so sorry kiddo can't help much!"  
  
"What make you think mom won't believe?"  
  
"Simple, because surely your mom won't believe that a good looking manly hunk like me would became your boyfriend would cha?"  
  
Ranma rolled her eyes and then gave the white moon cat a look that said 'you need some check up at the mental hospital'. However, returning back to the situation at hand, she couldn't help but feel depressed, so she began to wail in a way that would made Soun so proud he would declare Ranma his heir in wail department.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I am surely going to be tortured by mom when I get home!"  
  
The white cat formed a small sweatdrop and sighed, "Ranma, I think you can pick up boys by at least talking with them!"  
  
"Hey! That was a good idea thanks Apollo!"  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"Ops! Sorry Artemis! Now let's start 'Operation Boys Hunt'"  
  
"If I didn't read her profile... I swear that this girl does that on purpose to annoy the hell out of me!"  
  
  
  
One hour later  
  
  
  
"Ranma! I think that the method you used was wrong."  
  
"Huh? Why Artemis, it was your bright idea that I should talk to boys first."  
  
"Yes, but..." taking a deep breath the Moon cat continued, "...PUNCHING ANY BOYS IN THEIR FACE WHEN THEY TRIED TO TOUCH YOU WON'T HELP MUCH FOR YOUR BOY HUNT, YOU KNOW!"  
  
"Gomen! Art -- Artemis but I can't help it, every time I come in contact with a male in my girl form, I sort of like have the reflex to pound them into LEO."  
  
"Ranma, Ranma I wonder if you will ever pass the Aino family test."  
  
"Shuddup Artemis, I know I can surely get a cute boy somewhere, because Ranma Sao... no Aino, never loses in whatever situation." As she began to pool up her confidence that is usually used for battle.  
  
"Ranma, it seems you confused yourself about the situation we are currently facing." the moon cat formed another sweat droplet.  
  
"Heh You! Do you want a date?" asked Ranma challengingly for a 'date'.  
  
*Your highness! This girl is really helpless! Of all people why had you send me as her guardian and advisor?* However the moon cat doubted that even Queen Serenity could answer that question.  
  
Two hour later an even more depressed red haired girl was sitting in the middle of a rather remote area in Nerima Mall.  
  
"I give up Artis-chan!" the Aino girl sighed in defeated.  
  
Although annoyed by his charge constant naming him wrongly, he knew it was his job to cheer her up, "Now! Now! Don't give up so soon, I think there is still hope for you to get a boyfriend before the dead-line, all you need to do it try harder with the correct method."  
  
"/sigh/ I just wish that there are boyfriend on hire!"  
  
"Don't be silly there is no..." Artemis voice died off when he saw a big notice on the advertise board.  
  
"'Searching for your dream prince? Come quickly to Dark Love Match Making Agency, we garantee that we can provide the cutest guy you ever seen before!'" Ranma read the advertisement out loud, she turn her head toward the white moon cat and asked sarcastically, "You were saying something?"  
  
***************************  
  
"Dark Love Agency. Hmmm looks like I get the correct place! Come on Artis, lets go and get a cute boy to show mom!"  
  
In front of them lay a shop that was packed, in state of Match Making Agency it had became more like a supermarket sales were lots of teenage girls were lining up within trying to get a cute boyfriend.  
  
"Ranma I think..." As Artemis was cut short when Ranma stuffed him into her bag and ventured happily toward the door, picturing how surprised her mom would be seeing the cute boy with her.  
  
Just when she was entering into the shop she froze as a familiar voice raised behind her back.  
  
"What do you think you are going Miss Aino?"  
  
"Er... Hi mom!" said Ranma nervously as she turned her head to face a fuming Nodoka.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Back to the Saotome Resident  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Aww! Man, I can't believe mom failed me and ground me to read all these stupid poem books. I mean, how could she torture her only son like this!"  
  
"I thought you had get over your manhood problem already?"  
  
"Shutup Artis and get to the point! I need to finish all these books before mom comes back!"  
  
"Don't need to be cranky just because you did something wrong. I just contacted command center and had confirmation that the shop we went to was radiating strange dark energy, there are also some reports that many girls that went there looking for a boyfriend seem having acquired strange behaviors."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go and kick some Youma butt!"  
  
***********************  
  
"Ranma, what are you waiting for? Lets go in and bust whatever Youma might be there!" asked the irritated white cat as he noticed his charge hesitating to move when they were about to reach their destination point.  
  
"I just remembered something Artis... and I think it won't be a good idea for me to go in again!"  
  
"What is more important than to investigate the enemy activity?"  
  
"My mom's punishment! She said that if she ever found me go to such improper place again she will give me a special lecture about Lady's behavior, PERSONALLY instate of books!" Ranma could help but imagined how horrible her mom would do in her special treatment.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I get your point I guess, all you need is a disguise! Here, hold your crescent moon compact and shout 'Crescent Moon Power! Transform!' and say whatever it is you wishe to be."  
  
"Cool! I always wondered when could I get such items like the mangas I read! Now here we go Crescent Moon Power! Transform me into a nerdy girl!"  
  
After a brief moment for the change to occur, she inspected herself with the mirror in the crescent compact. Now stood in front of Artemis was a girl with orange hair tied in twin pigtail, she wore an old school uniform with big large glasses hanging on her face making a rather cute but nerdy impression out of her. "Damn, I'm good looking even as a nerd!"  
  
Artemis fromed a small sweatdrop as he saw his charge looking like an idiot standing in the middle of the road looking in the mirror while laughing in a rather crazed way. "Stop admiring yourself and get going! We have to some Youma's businesses to investigate!"  
  
Quickly they made their entrance into the Dark Love Match Making Agency and found it still packed with girls like there were sales. Entering, Ranma could tell something was not right. The whole place was lacking of aura. Looking around Ranma could see that many girls were from her school, their aura too was drained up and they look pretty tired. A woman wearing black business suit that identified her as an agent of the place confronted her. "Welcome to Dark Love Match Making Agency. Lets have a seat and we can discuss what type of boy you like!" With that, she handed Ranma an arrow like pen that signifying the grand opening of Dark Love Match Making Agency.  
  
Instantly, Ranma felt her life energy was draining from her. Immediately her only conclusion was the shop had something to do with the Dark Kingdom. Thinking about how this would affect her friend, Ranma went into action as she pulled out her Transformation Pen and shouted out her transformation words.  
  
"Venus! Power! Transform!"  
  
After transforming, Sailor V launched her personal pose -- that she had no idea why she was doing -- to the waitress, "Code name is Sailor V! Because of you I have seen hell. For causing me to be grounded by my mother! I will personally kick your ass!"  
  
  
  
Tierra laughed and quickly shed her disguise. She couldn't believe this girl with stupid speech, not mention weird get up, had had managed to disturb her plans. "So you are the infamous Sailor V, to think that a girl with such ridiculous sense of fashion, not to mention Tomboy, can stop me!"  
  
She then started throwing arrow-like pens at Sailor V. Sailor V wanted to laugh, however her danger sense was telling her otherwise and she had learned to trust her danger sense after years spending with an idiot case for a father. Without hesitating she dodged the pens and found a large hole was where she previously were standing. *Well I guess one thing comes good out this Youma's attack, the construction companies will never run out of job.* Thought V as more and more damage all over as she dodged the Youma's attacks.  
  
"Why you, sailor brat would you stand still!" the Youma was angry since she couldn't get a single hit on Sailor V.  
  
"Why, a slow poke old hag Tomboy like you can't land a single hit on me even if her life depends on it!"  
  
"OLD HAG! TOMBOY! Why you tasteless fashion sense idiot dare to call me a tomboy! I will get you for this! Take this Sailor Brat, Cupid Vengeance Attack!" as she gathered all the arrows like pens and formed a large arrow releasing it toward Sailor V direction.  
  
Sailor V immediate conclusion was to dodge however, but when she was about to jump away a figure stopped her. It was Nabiki laying on the floor just behind of her. But that moment's hesitation cost her dearly as the arrow struck right though her stomach. V nearly screamed in pain, but she held on due to her martial artist training, not to mention her ego would never let her show any weakness toward her enemy. *Oh crap!* She forced herself to stand up as she charged up her aura to heal the wounds.  
  
"How is it to be hit by 'an OLD Hag?' sailor brat?" teased the Youma as she satisfied with the look of pain on her enemy.  
  
"Never felt better..." reply V sarcastically. *Damn! Think Ranma, think how to get away from this sticky situation when the Saotome Final Attack is not an option anymore!*  
  
Suddenly she recalled another Saotome Final Attack her father taught her during her training other than the regular Saotome Final Attack. She smiled in confidence preparing for the attack.  
  
"Alright Youma-baka it's time for you to taste the might of my Sailor V secret techniques! Behold the true terror of Sailor V Final Attack edition two..." as she raised her index finger and pointed at the Tierra. Without hesitation Tierra went into a defensive stands and prepare her owned attack to counter.  
  
"Look there's a UFO!" shouted V suddenly causing a major facefault by a white moon cat that was hiding observing the battle. *there is no way the Youma will fall for it!*  
  
To his surprise the Youma actually looked behind and asked, "Where? Where? Where is the UFO? Always wanted to see UFO!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!!" she cried loudly, as she opened the crescent moon compact mirror. From V's mirror a glowing spark of magical energies charged up, and then was fired off at an incredible speed, revealing Tierra's true form before destroying the youma. As the evil creature slumped to the ground it last words were, "How... could Tomboy... like her... destroy me?" Then the youma turned to dust, leaving behind a large pool of smelly liquid.  
  
"What is that Artis? It sure stinks!" asked V as she pinches her nose to avoid the smell.  
  
"Those smell is a poison V, use your compact to clean it by shouting 'Venus Power! Love Crescent Shower! Come Down!'"  
  
"Roger! Venus Power! Love Crescent Shower! Come Down!" After Sailor V said those words she glowed in silver light that cleaned up the air and the dark pit of liquid that the Youma left, while healing the victims.  
  
******************************  
  
Nabiki was having a bad day; first she had just found out that her biggest cash cow by the name of Ranma had left the dojo after Akane cheated on him. Not that Nabiki blamed the poor fellow or nothing, since she knew her sister treated that Saotome cursed boy like some sort of dirt. Secondly after losing such a big cash cow she decided to relax at the mall for a little, however as typical Tendo's lucks as she called it she found a very suspicious strange shop. As a part time investigator Nabiki Tendo decided to investigate the shop, unfortunately she get nailed by the demon, or monster, or whatever it is, Youma as soon as the thing knew she was suspicious. Now she was having the largest headache ever since her police Academic Training. Suddenly she felt her whole body filled with energy, she opened her eyes quickly and saw a strange masked girl wearing a fuku like armor. For some reason she could not get to see her face clearly, the only image she could get was the girl in front of her was had very long red hair with a large red butterfly bow tied at the end of her pigtail? The girl seemed to be talking to herself, but as soon as she noticed Nabiki watching her she jumped toward the roof and disappeared. Nabiki couldn't help but wonder if she could meet the strange girl again.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Well Artis that was cool tool, so why haven't you tell me that the compact can do that?"  
  
"Simple this is because you don't need that function of the compact until recently."  
  
"Hey! That was not fair! How could you! I though we are partners?"  
  
"Yeah! But you see…I sort of just remember that function so…" as the white moon cat scratch his head in embarrass.  
  
"Artemis you are really…" Ranma's voice dies off, as she sudden feel the light at the surround area seems to be dimmer. She turned around slowly hoping it was her imagination however goddess of fate don't seems to like her that much as her mother stood behind her equiped with her trusty Kantana. Instate of her normal serene expression now she wear a mask of cool anger. Squinted in fear Ranma tries to stay calm as she put on a fake smile and greet her mother, "Hi Mom…nice weather for a walk don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed it is a nice weather my child…" As Nodoka slowly change her angry smile toward a cool smile and continue, "I think it is such a nice weather for you start your lesson now!" as she reveal a thick book by the title of 9999 hell like steps to be a true lady.  
  
Ranma decide to do something she did really often she scream.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes:  
  
1) Firstly I would like to thanks Dark one to help me to improve this chapter, thanks a lot, I would also like to thank Mordain for commending this chapter…plus a few more out there that mail me, which I think you know who you are… BIG Thanks to you all.  
  
2) Woow I finally finished my first 3 chapter of this story wow! I really owned this to all those who mail me since it was them that motivate me to continue the story…Big thanks to you all too.  
  
3) As for the next chapter guess Who is Ranma cousin, I give a small clue it is a she and a SM character…  
  
Next: Oh my god! My cousin is a violent maniac! 


End file.
